


Twin Suns

by remarkablylame



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Fluff, Gen, Single Dad Anakin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkablylame/pseuds/remarkablylame
Summary: In Padme’s last moments, Anakin Skywalker doesn’t burn. He successfully kidnaps his children and runs away with them. Can he protect Luke and Leia from the empire? Will he be able to balance the dark and light side of the force? Stay tuned!
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I might change the title later, for now, it’s temporary but here’s a single dad anakin fic!
> 
> also i forgot how small tie fighters were and who cares what the star wars currency is!

Anakin was lucky that he got out the way he did, holding his daughter in one hand and threepio holding his son as they, along with Artoo hurried onto a tie fighter with stormtroopers running after them. Anakin used the force to slam the door shut, Artoo screamed as he rolled by and Threepio was fussing over Luke and the entire situation as a whole. Anakin ignored him and sat in the pilot’s seat and once he was far away enough, with two other tie fighters chasing him, he took his chance to go into hyperspace. He had to stop in a system so he could take out the tracking system that was in place on most tie fighters. He held Leia in his other arm for the whole time and she didn’t make a sound, just stared at him with wide eyes that reminded him of Padme. 

They stayed idle in space for awhile, Anakin unsure of where to go, his grief overwhelmed him and it had just hit him all at once what he had done. He had stolen his children back from Obi-Wan, destroying his ship in the process and leaving it to burn, not caring to check if his old friend was still alive. He wasn’t sure why he had taken the droids with him. Artoo was stubborn, wouldn’t leave his side and Threepio went wherever Artoo went. 

It was dangerous, he was sure the empire had his last location of where he jumped to and so he jumped into another system. He had to avoid tatooine, he figured that was the first place they would look for them. 

He wanted to take the children to Naboo, to Padme’s family, but Palpatine would look there too. Anakin cursed, feeling the anger boil inside of him and then suddenly, Leia started to whine in the crook of his arm and his feelings melted away. He hushed her and patted her back, luckily it calmed her. The children needed supplies, he needed a different ship. He had one planet in mind that he was sure no one would find them and so Anakin plugged in the coordinates and jumped to hyperspace again. 

The planet he chose was green, it looked like Naboo which Threepio commented on and Artoo beeped as if he agreed.

He hid the tie fighter inside of a cave, where he was sure no life forms would find it. There was a small town nearby and he took the children and the droids towards it. He had traded Leia with Threepio, he held Luke in his flesh arm, his other hand free to quickly grab his lightsaber attached to his belt if he needed it for any reason. 

His hood was pulled over his head as he walked in, a few people threw him worried glances, and whispered to each other but when they saw Luke, they softly smiled and looked away. 

He stopped at a stall that looked like it carried clothing. 

“do you have anything for infants?” He asked the attendant and she hummed and then nodded. She walked away and laid down an outfit. 

“2 credits.” She spoke, and Anakin, without counting dug ten ten out of his pocket and threw it onto the counter.

“I need a second one.” He tilted his head back towards Threepio and Leia. She looked back up at him with a pitiful expression.

“No mother?” She asked, Anakin froze wanting to kill her on the spot but then he simply shook his head. 

“poor things.” She said, she nodded past him. “There’s a store ahead that carries baskets and things for children.” She got a bag and put the outfits inside and handed it over to Anakin. 

“Thank you.” Anakin automatically said taking it from her without waking Luke, who had nodded off to sleep on his shoulder not long ago. He slung the bag over his other shoulder and sighed. “We need to find somewhere to stay.” He told Threepio, handing the robot the bag. 

“Oh, yes. I’m sure there’s a hotel somewhere.” However, Anakin rolled his eyes, he doubted that considering the small town was. 

It took them a while to get settled in somewhere. Luckily, a kind old woman took pity on him and let them inside of her home. She saw them sitting outside a restaurant, the droids underneath an umbrella to avoid getting wet and Anakin held both his children in his arms. He was hesitant at first, but she just took Luke in her arms and told him to follow her. 

He wanted to snatch his son back but with his arm half asleep and Leia still in the other, he honestly had to admit he was exhausted and didn’t have the energy to fight anyone. 

The room she left them in was nice, it had a single bed and with the two baskets Anakin bought, the place would have to do for now. The old woman walked around her house, beginning to cook something and the droids waited with her while Anakin set everything up in the room. He wasn’t even sure what all he had bought, but he didn’t care as long as the children would use it at some point. 

He placed Leia into her basket and then walked out of the room to grab Luke from her. However, he leaned against the doorframe and watched as she cooked with one hand and Luke tucked into the other.

“Thank you.” He managed, she didn’t seem to hear him and just continued to hum something. 

“sit, sit. You look tired.” She said, slightly turning to face him. Anakin nodded and then sat in the chair. He held his arms out for his son and she deposited him into them. The boy looked up at him with large eyes and gave a small yawn and Anakin couldn’t help but smile sadly at him as he took a hold of his father’s gloved finger. 

The woman set a bowl down in front of him and Anakin simply stared at it.

“Sir, I believe I am going to power down now, please wake me if you need anything.” Threepio said and Anakin gave a nod and the droid sat in a corner and turned himself off. 

The woman left the room, Anakin didn’t care much where she went but now he was alone with his son and his thoughts. He let out a heavy sigh. Padme was dead and Obi-Wan was probably captured by Palpatine by now. However, Anakin couldn’t feel a force presence even as he tried to reach out to him. Anakin wanted nothing more than to die but he refused to abandon his children. They were all he had left of Padme and that was more than enough reason to live. 

He picked up the spoon and began to eat, he needed to figure out what he should feed Luke and Leia. 

***

It had been a few weeks and the old woman had still let him stay with her, even after his amount of protests that he should find somewhere else and the empire was looking for him. She was harboring a fugitive and it was dangerous. 

However, the children were what made her want to help him. Eventually, they gathered enough supplies for the twins and Anakin had gotten into a routine of caring for them. It was a nightmare, neither of them wanted to sleep at the same time and so Anakin slept with one of them while the old woman or Threepio took care of the other. 

Months passed, the twins were bigger, Anakin trusted the old woman-who’s name he never bothered to learn, with taking care of them. He went out to the market to buy supplies without having to worry over them for too long. Artoo normally followed him on these trips.

It had been a full year eventually, the old woman insisted they celebrate the twins birthdays even though Anakin wanted nothing more than to lock himself away and drown himself in alcohol on the day of Padme’s death.

However, Anakin decided to humor her and the woman sang happy birthday to them and made Anakin wear a hat while Threepio took holo pictures. He only wished he had Padme and Obi Wan there. 

“it’s important for them to have this memory.” the woman told him with a smile and Anakin rolled his eyes as he balanced the children in his lap. He knew she was right.

Two more years passed, Luke and Leia had begun walking, Leia spoke more baby nonsense than her brother but Luke used the force more often than her. Anakin wondered when he should start training them, he remembered how young he had been when he was found on Tatooine and started his jedi training. 

He was walking in the market, having taken Leia with him in a hovercraft. They were supposed to find something to make for dinner when Anakin froze, seeing two stormtroopers questioning a storekeeper. He immediately took leia from her craft, deciding to abandon it and decided to hurry back home. 

“da?” She murmured into his ear, he ignored her and began to rush. 

“Hey!” He heard a stormtrooper call and then broke into a run. He hopped over vases and cursed himself for not bringing his lightsaber. He knew it was a matter of time before they found him. He quickly looked back and three stormtroopers were running after him, using the force he pushed one back, making them tumble into their friend. The other was still chasing him and Anakin grabbed a pole, and swung around and kicked the stormtrooper in the stomach. Leia had let out a squeal and the trooper’s head hit the ground hard enough to knock him out. 

Anakin ran back to the house and froze in front of it when he saw the smoke. 

“no, no, no, no.” He whispered, he heard a scream and ran inside. Luke was on the ground, wailing loudly at a stormtrooper who had a gun trained on him. They had shot down the old woman, it seemed like the woman had used her last moments to take one of them out and Anakin let his anger take a hold of him, throwing his hand out and lifting one of them into the air, he closed his fist and the trooper began to choke. Anakin wanted it to suffer.

“Who sent you?” He asked, but the trooper didn’t answer and Anakin threw him into the wall. His children were both screaming.

“Threepio!” He shouted, and there was no word from the droid. Anakin swept through the house, still holding onto Leia who had tears running down her face. 

“Threepio!” He screamed the droid’s name again and he heard something clatter and the droid speaking. He threw open a door with the force to find the droid had been scrambling to stand up.

“Master Anakin, I was just charging-is something wrong?” He asked, taking one look at Leia’s state and the furious look on Anakin’s face.

“We must leave. Pack our things.” He said, and if the droid were human, Anakin knows he would have protested but he did as he was told. 

“Yes, sir.” The droid hurriedly said and looked around for the suitcases. Anakin left the room and went to the kitchen and stared at the scene before him. He walked over and bent down to reach for his son, Luke buried his face into his father’s chest and Anakin stood back up. He looked down at the woman, she was laying in a pile of her own blood. He sighed, they wouldn’t have time to bury her. He wasn’t sure where they were to find another ship, he wasn’t happy with the idea of taking toddlers onto the tie fighter he had abandoned. 

He tried his best to calm his anger, not wanting to upset Luke and Leia even more. They were crying together and Anakin rested his chin on top of Luke’s head, trying his best to calm him.

Threepio came into the room then. 

“Master Anakin, I have finished-Oh, dear.” He said as soon as he saw the woman’s body. Anakin pulled away from his children and made them stand. He put his hands on Leia’s shoulders. She stared at him with big brown eyes that had definitely come from Padme.

“Leia, can you walk with Threepio, please?” He asked, placing a hand on her cheek. Anakin softly pushed her towards the droid and Leia wrapped her arm around the metal leg. 

“hello, Leia.” Threepio said, Leia looked up at him and said nothing.

Luke was gazing at the ground, his eyes red. 

“Luke.” Anakin said, his son didn’t look at him. The children were just beginning to talk, repeating words and sometimes sentences that Anakin and their caretaker and Threepio said. So Anakin knew they understood him. 

“Luke.” He said again and Luke finally looked up at him. “are you okay?” Luke took a moment but then nodded. Luke barely spoke, but he understood things better than his sister did. He was a fast learner and Anakin knew it must be the force. 

“We have to go,” He stood up and then picked Luke up and placed him on his hip. His son still sniffled. 

Anakin took his children and the droids to the abandoned tie fighter, flying with them would be a challenge but Anakin would have to manage. 

He thought of Tatooine once more, it wouldn’t be safe to raise his children there but they would’ve already searched there for him by now and been long gone. However, Anakin looked at his miserable children and made a decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and the twins adjust to Tatooine.

They arrived on Tatooine within a few hours, Leia and Luke huddled together in one seat, both fast asleep, surely from exhaustion and Anakin felt terrible for them.

He looked out into the desert and he hated that he was back here. He brushed his hair out of his face and wondered briefly if the Lars family was still alive. He got out of his seat and slightly moved Leia awake, she tiredly wrapped her arms around her father’s neck and he picked her up and then placed her brother onto his hip. Carrying two children around was definitely a struggle and Luke gazed up at him.

They landed in Tatooine's port and so it was easy for Anakin to navigate. He knew this planet like the back of his hand. He walked into a bar and few occupants looked up, he knew carrying Luke and Leia like this was risky. He walked up to the barkeep.

“Do you know if the Lars family is still at their moisture farm?” The keep squinted at him and then nodded.

“You want a drink?” 

“No.” Anakin immediately said, and he left the bar with his children. Luke waved to the keep as they walked out the door. 

“Bye.” the boy said, and Anakin didn’t hear an answer back.

He decided they would walk to the farm, needing to stretch his legs and he set Leia down so she could walk next to him. 

“Why is the dirt yellow?” Luke asked, looking down at the ground, his hand pushing at Anakin’s jaw and Anakin sighed heavily as he tried to keep the toddler from falling out of his arms. He hated Tatooine. 

“it’s not dirt, it’s sand.” He replied, Leia was staring down at it too, dragging her feet. Threepio and R2 were silent for the most part, and Anakin almost forgot they were there. 

“It’s in my shoes.” Leia said, looking up and Anakin nodded, he needed to fix her hair, the old woman would normally braid it in the mornings but strands were falling around her face. Anakin wondered if his looked like a mess too. 

“Learn now, it gets everywhere.” Neither of his children said anything after a while. It took two hours to walk to the farm, Luke decided he wanted to walk and then Anakin had to carry Leia once her legs started to get tired. She laid sideways in his arms, pretending to be dead and Threepio was complaining about the sand and his children were about to have meltdowns and Anakin just hoped Owen Lars would allow them into their home as soon as he arrived. 

It was sunset when they arrived at their home, Anakin had repositioned Leia to where her face rested on his chest. It had been too long since he had been here but Anakin wouldn’t dare think about his mother or anything else until his children were settled. No one was outside and so Anakin walked down the stairs and banged on their door. 

It finally opened and he was greeted by Beru, but she froze as soon as she saw him. He stared solemnly at her but Luke peeked behind his legs.

“Hi!” He said, both the children had red faces and Leia was asleep already. 

“Owen!” She called into the house, she gestured them inside and Anakin and the droids walked in. Owen emerged into the room and he dropped whatever tool he had been carrying as soon as he saw Anakin.

“You! You have some nerve!” Owen yelled, Anakin tensed, frozen on the spot as he realized he couldn’t defend himself holding Leia. He could kill them if he needed too, if that was the cost of protecting his children. 

“Owen!” Beru exclaimed, she went to stand between them. “Not in front of them.” For the first time, Owen seemed to realize there were children in the room. He looked between them and Anakin multiple times and then let out a sigh.

“I thought Jedi-” 

“It’s a long story.” Anakin cut him off, it wasn’t a story his children were ready to hear yet. “Can I put them somewhere and I’ll explain everything?” Owen nodded and Beru held her hands out for Leia and Anakin immediately deposited his daughter into her arms. 

“Come on, child.” She said to Luke and Luke didn’t move and Anakin had to lightly push his son from behind him for Luke to finally follow her. 

“Sit down.” Owen said as they left the room and Anakin didn’t move forward, he just collapsed onto his knees on the ground. He let out a shaky sob.

“I was going to kill you,” He told his step brother. “If you had refused us. Thank you.” And Owen gave him a bewildered look and then nodded.

“You’re lucky Beru was here.” Was all he said, he walked to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle. Taking two glasses, pouring liquor into them. Anakin finally got back on his feet and went to sit down at the table. 

Beru came back into the room by herself. 

“They’re asleep. It took all of ten seconds for the boy to lay down next to his sister. They’re exhausted, Anakin.” Anakin let out a shaky laugh as she sat in the chair next to her husband.

“I never thought we would see you again.” Owen told him, and Anakin pursed his lips and looked off to the side. 

“I never wanted to come back.” He said, brushing a hand through his hair. “But I had no other choice, Luke and Leia needed somewhere safe.” Owen barked out a laugh and Beru lightly hit his arm. 

“And you picked Tatooine?” Anakin glared at him. 

“Pal-” Anakin cut himself off, he couldn’t bear to say his name. “The Emperor will never find us here. I assure you.” 

“The emperor?” Beru softly said, fear in her voice. “Anakin, what did you do?” He shook his head. 

“Awful things. I can never forgive myself for them.” He refused to look at them and just stared at the space where she had taken the twins earlier.

“Padme?” Beru asked sadly, and Anakin glanced at her then. “We heard about it, she died after childbirth..” she trailed off and then looked towards the room as well. Owen cursed under his breath.

“It wasn’t the birth that killed her, it was me. Everything that I had become.” His voice broke on the last word and he let out a sob. After a minute, he sniffed and launched into his explanation. “Obi Wan tried hiding them but I found them just before he was to separate them. Luke and Leia were all I had left of Padme and they-we deserved to be together.” He paused, wondering if he should tell them about the cruel things he had done as Vader, about how he almost murdered Obi Wan for taking his children, how he had murdered Bail Organa when he saw the small bundle that was Leia in his arms. After Anakin held his daughter for the first time, he had known that he would do whatever he could to protect her. 

It would be too much, Owen would surely turn him away and try to take his children from him. He could already tell that Beru wanted them for herself.

“Anakin.” Owen spoke. Anakin looked at the man then, and Beru let out a soft gasp. They had frightened looks on their faces. “Your eyes.” Anakin quickly shut them and turned away. 

“I’m sorry.” He said, he felt a hand on his shoulder and slowly opened his eyes again to see Beru next to him.

“Come on, it’s late. We can talk more later. You need rest.” She said, he nodded and stood. He knew they would stay up to talk about him but he had no energy to listen to them argue. He reached out for his children’s force signatures and found the room she had placed them in. Leia was sitting up, rubbing her eyes and looked up sleepily at her father.

“Daddy?” She murmured and Anakin sat on the edge of the bed. Luke stirred next to her. 

“It’s okay, go back to sleep.” He said, placing his hand on her cheek. She moved and put herself into his lap.

“Stay.” She said, and he hummed and bent down to lay on the bed. Leia rested on top of his chest and he felt Luke grab onto his arm. 

“How long are we staying this time?” Luke whispered, Anakin shook his head.

“I don’t know.” 

Anakin stumbled out of bed the next morning and his children weren’t in his arms. His eyes half closed, he used the door frame to guide him out of the room.

“Luke! Leia!” He called, he could hear their faint giggling and found them in the kitchen. Luke was sitting at the table, watching Owen work and Leia was at the counter, watching Beru. She noticed him enter and went to stand in front of him.

“Daddy! Aunt Beru fixed my hair!” She spun around to show him her braid and Anakin just stared at her. His eyes flickered up to Beru’s face, who was watching Leia with a warm smile. He still believed the woman wanted his children for herself. 

“It’s very pretty, Leia.” He told her, she grabbed hold of his hand and he let her pull him into the kitchen. He was glad that they seemed to forget about their last few horrible days, 

“Sit.” She said, pointing at the stool and he sat in front of it and she sat in the one next to him. 

“I have conditions.” Owen said from the table, and Anakin looked over at him. “I want you to work if you’ll be living on my farm.” Anakin sighed and nodded. “and the children, once they’re old enough.” Anakin tensed as he stared at him. Luke constantly turned his head between both of them, watching the scene. 

“Okay.” He said, knowing that once they were old enough he would be training them to use the force. 

“I made breakfast,” Beru announced suddenly, she put a plate in front of Anakin and Anakin stared down at it and then glanced at Leia. “They already ate.” She mentioned, Leia nodded happily. It was always an adjustment to see other people care for his children. But if they were content and happy..Anakin picked up his fork and began eating. 

Days passed, the children got into a routine around the farm and Anakin began teaching them how to use basic defense skills and knives if they needed them for the locals. Leia was learning fast and Luke was somehow the one still struggling with the idea that people would want to hurt him. 

“Alright, hit me.” Anakin told his son, they were outside, standing across from each other. Luke wore a hat to protect his fair skin from the suns. The boy stared down at the ground, refusing to meet his father’s eye and muttered something. “what?” Anakin asked.

“I said I’m too small!” He exclaimed, and Anakin sighed and knelt down on one knee in front of him.

“How about now?” Luke suddenly threw him a wicked grin that definitely came from his father and launched himself at him, hitting at his chest with both his fists. “Hey!” Anakin laughed and threw his arms around the boy, lifting him up into the air. Luke squealed and pulled at his hair. 

It was a perfect moment, Anakin thought and the only thing that would make it more perfect is if Padme was there with them.

“Dad!” A voice called, Leia and Owen were returning from town in a speedster. Owen parked and Leia jumped out of it. She tackled Anakin, pushing his legs enough to where he actually tumbled to the ground. He could’ve sworn it was the force but he had no time to dwell on it as he currently had two children trying to kill him. He laughed with them. 

“Okay, okay.” Owen said, walking up to them. “both of you help with the bags.” They looked to Anakin and he gave a nod. Luke and Leia went towards the speedster and grabbed at the bags they struggled a bit but they managed and they went down the stairs towards the house. They were having a conversation that Anakin couldn’t hear.

“I think that’s the happiest I’ve seen you in a long time.” Owen told him, Anakin rolled his eyes even though he secretly agreed. He desperately hoped he would have more moments like this with his children. 

“They’re all I have left of Padme, they’re all I care about now.” Anakin said, picking himself up. He knew it would take forever to get all of the sand out of his clothes, but for once in his life, he didn’t care. 

“Go take a shower, you stink.” Owen replied, Anakin glared at him but began to follow Owen towards the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had multiple points where i wanted to stop this chapter but it honestly could’ve gone on forever.


End file.
